


漩涡（1）

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 10





	漩涡（1）

功成名就老狐狸×初出茅庐小绵羊

大型OOC现场

“沿著你設計 那些曲線

原地轉又轉 墮進風眼樂園”

Hins是在庆祝自己单曲获奖的酒会上遇到他的。

他长得很漂亮，身上有涉世未深的干净气质。穿着不太合身的白色西装，紧紧跟在那个大腹便便的商人身后，赔着生硬的笑脸。

Hins见过很多漂亮的男生。

或者说，他的身边从来不缺漂亮的男生。

他们在这样的场合争相表现自己，给自己的皮囊找一个租客。

Hins一向不太看得起这种交易，所以大多只观摩，不爱上手。

可那个男生似乎并不想在这里找到他的金主。

他坐在不起眼的角落，被吧台遮住了半边身子，用吸管搅拌着杯里的饮料，似乎是橙汁。

可能是得了奖心情好，Hins突然起了玩性，想逗逗这个看起来不开窍的年轻人。

他走过去，半边身子靠在吧台上，居高临下地看着他：“你叫咩名啊？”

“啊，张，张生！”对方似乎吓了一跳，下意识地露出生硬的笑容：“我，我叫Kenny，关智斌。”

原来是认得他的，那也不算傻。

“我未见过你喔。”Hins意味深长地说道，“新人？”

Kenny不好意思地点点头：“系啊，老板话带我出来见下世面……”

“咁你老板呢？”

“佢啱啱话去厕所……好似好耐都未返来。”

Hins忍不住低声笑了。

他伸出一根手指，把他面前的饮料杯子拨开。

“橙汁？唔饮得酒啊？”

“……唔系，我仲要车老板返屋企。”

看起来真是一个不谙世事的学生哥。

“你跟我来啦，我带你去揾你老板。”

Hins领着Kenny穿过走廊，灯光昏暗的小路通向他的私人领地。

他惊讶于青年毫无防备地跟来了，哪怕渐入无人之境也没有丝毫怀疑。

“张生，我好细个就听你唱歌噶。”Kenny一路走，崇拜之情溢于言表，“可以来到你嘅party，我真系好荣幸。”

内心的小小罪恶感只是一闪而过，他好奇，这个男孩是真的单纯到傻，还是顺水推舟想上他的船。

“你知唔知，你老板宜家做紧乜啊？”他始终带笑，只是不那么温暖，含着些捕猎的意味。

“……啊？”

“哩个时间，你唔应该去打扰佢。”

“乜意思？”

Hins推开了套间的门，示意他进去。Kenny迟疑了一会，跟着进了门。

哐。咔哒。

门关上了，落了锁。

羊入虎穴，原是无处可逃。

Kenny闻声回头，眼里闪过些慌乱。

张生倚在门上，似笑非笑地看着他。

“张生？”

“我话畀你知，佢系度做紧乜。”

说着，手指勾住了他的领带，凑在他耳边轻声说:“你系咪真系咁单纯啊。”

男人的低语富有磁性，尾音上扬，温热的气息扑在耳边，带有强烈的压迫感。

“……张生？”

反应过来的时候，已经被Hins推倒在沙发上，男人高大的身躯迎面压下来，略带酒气的呼吸声在耳边大作，带着不善的引诱。

“有冇人话你知，你咁好容易被人呃噶。”Hins一手按着Kenny的肩，另一只手抚过他没带妆的脸颊。

“张，张生……”Kenny的声音颤抖着，“你，你放开我。”

Hins将膝盖挤入他两腿间，指尖停留在青年的眼下，那双清澈的眼睛里充满了惶恐，和他自己的影子。

像被弓箭扎穿大腿的羔羊。

Hins向来不标榜自己是个有自制力的人，他不想这只小羊落到别人手里。

“你对眼真系好靓。”他说。

不知是姿势问题使不上力，还是被男人的气场压得浑身发软，Kenny企图推开他的动作显得倒像是欲拒还迎。

“张生，我一向好敬重你……”青年忍不住委屈极了。

“多谢支持。”HIns笑着对他说。他用鼻尖轻轻蹭他的侧颈，满意地收到身下人的轻颤和凌乱和呼吸声，“梁老板真系好眼光。”

“我，我一直以为你系一个正人君子。”青年咽了一口口水。

是，他不能否认，过于靠近的五官和他身上散发着热气的淡香水味道，都像女巫的毒苹果，引诱他坠入深渊。

他的低语不同于平日的歌声，格外低沉性感，肆无忌惮地激起他深埋的欲望。

要被吃掉了吗？

“呢滴都系你主观臆断，我从来冇讲过我系正人君子喔。”Hins这样说着，伸手解开了Kenny的西装扣子，白色衬衣下隐约能看到结实的腹肌。

Kenny认命地闭上眼。

关于演艺圈的一切，他不是全都不懂。

对于他这样的新人来说，被Hins这样的人看上，是想都不敢想的事情。

或许能做他的盘中餐，也是一种荣幸吧。

Hins抽掉了他的领带，解开领口的两颗扣子，把手伸进去探索。指尖在他胸前的茱萸上逗留，轻轻地撩拨，蹭得人身心跟着发痒，身体不自觉地往男人身上贴近。  
Kenny努力掩饰自己的情欲，却被齿缝间溢出的低喘出卖。  
未免太糟糕了。眼前人的一呼一吸一举一动，都牵动着他的身体作出反应。  
好想要。  
“你扯旗喔。”Hins看着他白色西装裤下撑起的小帐篷，露出满意的笑。  
Kenny霎时间从头红到脚，别过头去不敢看他。  
“其实你系想要嘅，系咪？”  
“……”  
他想要摇头，却只是诚实地垂下了眼睑。  
太可爱了。Hins忍不住在他脸颊上啄了一下。  
“我可唔可以锡你个嘴啊？”  
“……”  
没有否认，即是可以。  
Hins虽然不爱对新人上手，但也并非无欲无求。这些年他身边的床伴也不少，但都仅限床笫之交，并不渗透入他的私人生活。  
他第一次想要一个人留在他的生活中，每一个角落。  
他凑上去吻了Kenny。  
年轻的干净的气息，夹杂着橙汁的酸甜。  
柔软的双唇被包裹，葡萄酒的气味侵入口腔，舌尖灵活地翻起千层浪花，搅得人意识模糊，几乎窒息。  
仅仅是一个吻而已。  
Kenny终于放弃了挣扎，任由身体遵从本能，向身上的男人索求。  
“嗯……”唇缝间溢出的低吟是最好的催情药剂，Hins一面在他脖子上吮吸，留下标记，一面把他的上衣都脱掉。紧接着是皮带，西装裤，内裤。  
青年一丝不挂，而身上的男人连黑丝绒西装的领结都没有歪。  
凉风从窗口吹进来，拂过裸露的皮肤，激起一阵颤栗。  
Kenny忍不住搂住了身上的人，以索取些许温暖。  
Hins顺势把人打横抱起来，按在大床上。  
“帮我除。”他在他耳边低声命令道。  
Kenny是在他手把手的引导下帮他脱掉裤子的。活像个软体动物，被人牵引着为所欲为。  
他不敢，却也忍不住悄悄看了他身下的鼓包，可以想象到黑色棉布下那件器官的狰狞面目。  
Hins扯过一个枕头垫在他腰下，又捉住他的脚腕，将他的腿架在自己腰间。  
“乖乖地，你会舒服嘅。”  
他一面握住Kenny早已挺立的性器颇有技巧地上下撸动，一面将沾了润滑油的手指挤入臀缝，探入紧闭的后穴。  
“啊……”被别人玩弄器官的羞耻快感远远大于自己手淫，异物闯入身体的感觉亦叫他警铃大作，穴肉紧紧箍着男人的手指，企图阻止他的进入。  
“放松。”Hins轻轻拍了拍Kenny的屁股，引得身下人一声惊喘，耐心地继续开拓。  
指腹不经意游走过某一处软肉，Kenny的喘息声调突然拔高，颤抖着要Hins停手。  
他当然不会停下，反而变本加厉地在那处来回抽送手指，直到青年压抑地喊叫着射了。  
Hins抽出手指，搂着Kenny调换了姿势，让他跨坐在自己身上，方才射出来的东西顺着他腹部的曲线往下流。  
Kenny被他弄得浑身酸软，软绵绵地靠在Hins怀里。显然还在高潮的余韵中，两眼红红，里头有雾。  
太可爱了。  
Hins终于释出自己的性器，戴了套，抵在穴口。  
“你愿意吗？”他吻了吻Kenny的脸，问他。  
这个男人真是坏透了，Kenny心想。  
欲海已经将他吞没，看不到岸。除了继续沉沦下去，没有别的选择。  
他搂住了Hins的背，沉入他怀里。  
“嗯。”细如蚊讷，但Hins听得清楚。  
他扶着Kenny的腰，一点点挤进穴口。  
粗壮的阳茎和手指的触感天差地别，加之高潮后的穴肉格外敏感，还未深入，Kenny便惊喘出声，双臂不自觉地在Hins背上收紧。  
Hins慢慢扶着他的腰往下按直到全根没入，怀里的人双腿打着颤，呻吟声里夹了哭腔，射过的性器又抬头。  
一切青涩的反应都让Hins燃起兽欲，恨不得把人一辈子都钉在他怀里，哪都不许去。  
Kenny全然没有了力气，一滩水一样软在Hins身上。Hins托着他的臀，上下挺动起来。  
Hins的床技对于初尝人事的Kenny来说太过饱和了。  
“啊……张生……！”夹杂着痛的滚烫快感自脚尖升起，汹涌而来。他只觉得三魂七魄都要被撞散了，后仰着头，大口大口地喘气，生理性的泪水从眼眶溢出。  
视线逐渐模糊，性器碾磨过穴肉激起的电流被无限放大，每一个细胞都跟着颤抖起来。  
“啊……嗯……”他哪里还记得什么矜持，只知道跟着Hins抽插的节奏浪叫起来，指甲在他背上留下一道道刮痕。  
Hins一面顶他一面低下头吻他的锁骨，因为情欲而浑身通红的青年歌手不时发出婉转的呻吟，又性感又可爱。  
“我唔要了——”Kenny全然不知晓自己身在何方，呼吸也大乱，在高潮边缘无力地挣扎。  
他要被操死在这里了。  
这样想着，他被插射了。如灵魂被抽出肉体，倒在Hins怀里，小声抽泣。  
Hins还没有到，握着Kenny的腰又狠狠撞了数十下，直撞到他眼神都涣散，才射在橡胶薄膜里。  
风浪渐渐平息，Hins用唇贴着Kenny的侧颈，感受着薄薄的皮肤下跳动的颈动脉，又吻掉他满脸的泪痕。  
“乖啦，冇喊。”Hins仿佛回到小时候不小心惹哭了亲戚家的小孩，害怕被大人发现，只得拍拍背轻声安抚，“系我唔好。”  
对于这种得了便宜还要卖乖的无耻行径，Kenny委屈极了，把脸埋进男人怀里小声抽噎，“你份人好衰啊。”  
“系我衰，对唔住。”Hins轻抚他的背给他顺气，温声细语地哄他，眼底尽是笑意。  
“娱乐圈水咁深，不如我做你条船啦，好唔好？”  
他亲了亲Kenny的额头，低声询问。  
“……”累坏了的小孩儿没有回应，伏在他怀里睡着了。  
Hins无奈地笑了，把人放到床上躺好，用纸巾擦去身上的粘液，盖好被子，恋恋不舍地啄了一口他的脸颊，才转身去了浴室。  
浴室里水声渐起，伴有低沉的歌声:

“來擁抱著我 從我腳尖親我  
靈魂逐寸向著洪水跌墮”

tbc.


End file.
